One of These Days
by Nain
Summary: Gordo went to college and left Lizzie behind. Five years later, they meet up again. L/G, duh. R/R!


One of These Days  
  
by Nain  
  
A/N: Thought up while listening to the song. I am completely aware of the fact that this idea is terribly overused, but that's too bad. One of These Days belongs to Michelle Branch, and Lizzie McGuire belongs to Disney, or Ren-Mar Studios, or whatever.  
  
–  
  
I didn't notice  
  
But I didn't care  
  
I tried being honest  
  
But that left me nowhere  
  
–  
  
"Do you have to leave?"   
  
A curly-haired head bowed towards the splotchy-faced blonde, his lips upturned in a fake smile. "Well, I don't have to, but I want to. This is one of the biggest opportunities anyone has ever offered me. You don't come by a scholarship to Columbia very often."  
  
The blonde looked at her platform sandals. "I know. I just..." She searched desperately for words that could express her despair at losing her best friend, and the person she had fallen so hard for, but none came. "I'm going to miss you, Gordo."  
  
"I'm going to miss you too, Lizzie," Gordo replied quietly, a catch in his throat. More than you'll ever know.  
  
"Flight 47667, leaving for New York City. Business class may board, rows 1-25."  
  
Gordo looked down at his ticket, noticing the row number 17 on it. "I have to go now, Lizzie." He embraced her tightly, knowing this would be the last time for a long time.  
  
After Gordo ended the hug, Lizzie managed a weak, "Bye, Gordo," and a very weak smile. Gordo smiled back, though not enthusiastically, and walked towards the desk without so much as a backward glance. A tear rolled down Lizzie's cheek, and she quickly wiped it away, slightly embarrassed to be in tears in the middle of the airport. As Gordo neared the bend in the hallway, he looked back at Lizzie. Lizzie bit her lip and waved. He gave her his famous smile one more time before he disappeared.  
  
–  
  
I watched the station  
  
Saw the bus pulling through   
  
And I don't mind saying   
  
If I'd only left with you  
  
–  
  
Five years came and went after Gordo went to Yale. Lizzie had graduated from the University of Chicago, and lived in a shared apartment with Miranda in Chicago. Lizzie had gotten a job at a café, and Miranda, who majored in psychology in college, was a therapist.   
  
Miranda had a boyfriend, but Lizzie hadn't had a good date in five years. She had dated guys on and off, trying to get Gordo out of her mind, but nothing worked. She was still hung up on him.  
  
–  
  
One of these days  
  
I won't be afraid of staying with you  
  
I hope and I pray  
  
waiting to find my back to you  
  
'cause that's where I'm home  
  
–  
  
Miranda burst in the apartment to find Lizzie sitting on the couch in her pajamas, eating ice cream out of the carton. She tossed her keys on the table and plopped down next to Lizzie. "God, work was awful today. Why do so many people have to be out of their minds?"  
  
She got a good look at Lizzie and sat straight up. "And it looks like you're counted among the members of that group. What's the matter? Didn't you go to work?"  
  
Tears welled up in Lizzie's eyes again, and she shook her head. "It's been five years and six months since Gordo left."  
  
Miranda looked at Lizzie sadly. "Honey, I think you need to get out. You need to find yourself a guy. You need to get over Gordo."  
  
Lizzie shook her head vigorously, but Miranda had already pulled her off the couch. "Go get dressed. We're going out. And if you don't get dressed, I'll take your only picture of Gordo and run it through the shredder."  
  
–  
  
What would you do if I could have you?  
  
Oh, if I could  
  
I'd let you feel everything I'm thinking  
  
Wouldn't that be nice?  
  
–  
  
"Okay. Now, we're going to have fun at this club. We're going to dance, we're going to meet cute guys. Right?" Miranda looked to her depressed friend for agreement, and Lizzie nodded her head mutely.   
  
In seconds, Miranda was asked to dance. Lizzie was asked to, but she turned the guy, turning away from Miranda's livid glares. Miranda's guy got her out on the dance floor after a couple minutes of death stares, leaving Lizzie by the refreshment table.  
  
She reached for an upturned cup in the middle of the table, but hit someone else's hand as they reached for it at the same time. Lizzie drew her hand back quickly. "Sorry," she murmured, turning towards the person as she put her back to the table.  
  
The person drew in their breath sharply, and tapped Lizzie on the shoulder. "What do you want?" she said rudely, turning to face them.  
  
"Gordo!"  
  
–  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger. I'm cruel, ne? Next chapter should be up soon. 


End file.
